


Nosebleed

by deathberryhime



Category: Bleach
Genre: F/M, Ichigo and Orihime in general…, Ichigo’s obliviousness, Ichigo’s potty mouth, OOC-ness (slight tho), Orihime-ness, Orihime’s imagination, idiocy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-09
Updated: 2016-06-09
Packaged: 2018-07-14 02:47:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7149575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deathberryhime/pseuds/deathberryhime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>-where that little smile would have done more damage than intended to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nosebleed

**Author's Note:**

> (aka how 676 would have gone if I was the creator…)
> 
> Pairing: Ichihime
> 
> Characters: Kurosaki Ichigo, Inoue Orihime, Yhwach
> 
> Genre: Humor, Romance
> 
> Rating: K+
> 
> Summary: A little one!shot from 676 where that little smile would have done more damage than intended to.
> 
> Words: 1.593
> 
> Notes: Emotional isn’t my forte anymore… and I really suck at summaries… and I might be the only one with an obsession over Ichigo’s hair… [this was supposed to be up last week, but alas, my procrastination has reached new levels lately…]
> 
> Warning: idiocy, OOC-ness (slight tho), Orihime-ness, Ichigo’s potty mouth, Orihime’s imagination, Ichigo’s obliviousness, Ichigo and Orihime in general…

**_… &…_ **

The dust began to settle.

The reiatsu still felt thick. But she stood still to it. Despite its denseness it was warm, and familiar. Slowly, Orihime pulled her hand from her eyes, blinking a few times before setting her eyes on the figure right ahead.

“Ku… Kurosaki… kun..?”

Eyes wide and fingers shaking, her mind flashed back to a dome with a black background, a white moon, a mighty villain, a bleeding friend, a risen warrior, and many moments of heartache. A horn –– _the_ horn, she couldn’t take her eyes off of it. She took a breath when he shifted, his head bobbing up, the horn gleaming in the light.

_Please, please, please not again. Please, please, please be alright. Please, ple–––_

“Yo.”

She blinked once, twice. Then she _stared_. Eyes normal and _confident_ ; one deep brown, the other black and bright gold and _Kami, where those tattoos on his face?_ Windblown hair, looking oh-so bright and so orange and a tad bit short, but he rocked them just like when he fought Aizen and his hair _was_ bit longer and soft looking. _And on his face––_

A smile.

Big and confident and calming. He was _smiling_. At _her_. _He was smiling at her_. His face was so bright with it, the worry lines on his forehead almost disappearing, dimples appeared on his cheeks with his lips stretched like that. His eyes _gleamed_ with it as well.

“Inoue?”

Kami, he was so _handsome_.

She felt a blush rising to her cheeks. _No,_ she must resist… _Do not blush in front of Kurosaki-kun, how are you going to explain it if you blush right now, he will think you are a pervert, but my god, he’s so handsome… Goddamn it, Inoue Orihime, control yourself! Do not blush in front of Kurosaki-kun, do not blush in front of Kurosaki-kun, do not–––_

A hand waved in front of her face, “Oi, you okay Inoue? I’ve been calling you for a while now.”

_He was so close. Oh, Kami. Why is he so close?!_

Ichigo straightened up and he scratched the back of his head, “Anyway, you can relax, you know. I’m still me, so no need to worry so much, okay?” He blinked down at the bright haired woman. She was unusually quiet, paler than usual, and her eyes wider than normal. He scowled, was she okay? Maybe she wasn’t feeling alright? A fever? Tentatively, he put a hand on her forehead.

“Oi, Inoue, yo––!” her face had suddenly flushed with color and a small stream of blood was trailing down her nose, “Shit, you okay? Your nose is bleeding!” That shook her up it seemed.

“I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I’m f-f-f-f-f-f-f-fine!” she obviously wasn’t.

“O-oi, don’t lean forward, face up!” he scrambled to take her face and turn it up, his eyes widened when the blood continued to fall, “Shit, what the hell. It’s still falling.” Her face couldn’t get anymore red too. _Shit,_ why was her nose bleeding like this? Exertion? She did use her powers to block that last attack, maybe it had been too much? _Fuck,_ did that attack drain her? If he remembered correctly that Quincy bastard in Hueco Mundo did take her reiatsu with a snap of his fingers. If all Quincy were like that, he couldn’t imagine what Yhwach could do if he fucking _blinked_. His face paled; then his lips fell to a furious scowl. Did that bastard take her reiatsu? On purpose? If he took her reiatsu, he’d be short on defense. _No,_ he’d be able to feel it if Yhwach had done something like that. He’s on sync and his powers were on full cap––

Ichigo blinked. Then paled again. Was… Was _his reiatsu_ the cause?? Did _he_ cause her to bleed like that? _Shit,_ he was useless. _Nice going there, Kurosaki. Rely on your friend and then make them bleed with you fucking rampaging reiatsu._ God fucking dammit, why couldn’t he be more in control with it?

Scowling again, he ripped a bit of his other sleeve and used it to wipe the blood away, “Sorry, Inoue. I should have waited before unleashing my reiatsu. I’m such an idiot.” He cringed when the blood slipped through the fabric, _shit, how much blood is there?_ “Sorry.”

Slowly, she rolled her eyes towards him. Soft eyes, guilty face, cute merged brows, soft windblown hair; _oh, Kami,_ this wasn’t good for her health… She had to look away, her blush already worsening.

“I-I’ll be o-okay, Kurosaki-kun. P-Please don’t w-worry.” Judging from his scowl he didn’t believe her.

“Okay? With your nose still bleeding?”

“I’ll be fine.”

“You’re gonna pass out.”

“N-No, I’m not. I can still g-go on.”

“Hell no. You’re gonna sit down and _rest_. I caused this, I’m talking responsibility.”

“B-But Kurosaki-kun, you didn’t––”

“I did. Stop trying to spare my feelings.”

“B-But you really di––”

“God dammit, Inoue. Sit down and rest.”

“No. I will not.” She took the cloth off her face and scowled. Or at least tried to. He cheeks were still red, half her face was smudged, her brows merged in a mock of his own scowl, lips pressed together, eyes glinting stubbornly –– _oh damn_ , he knew that look… It was the same look he had whenever he was forced to abide with rules he didn’t like…–– and _she was still bleeding, god fucking dammit,_ “I can still go on, Kuros––– _KYAH!_ ”

“Only place you’re going is on _that_ rock and to _sit down_. Understood?” he scowled at her from over his shoulder. Her face was still red, _fuck_.

“B-B-B-But––”

“But nothing. And _hold your damn nose, it’s still bleeding!”_

He felt rather than saw her hands fly up her face, “T-T-That’s b-because Kurosaki-kun i-is holding me _upside_ _down!”_

_Shit,_ she was right. He was holding her like a sac of rice _again_. Kami, he was such an idiot sometimes…  

“Sorry.” Frowning he rolled his shoulder and tried moving her forward to at least be able to raise her head without problem. The move was sudden, uncalled, and slightly rougher than he wanted so it was only natural when she squealed. He expected it. What he didn’t though it was her hands –Inoue’s _small_ and _delicate_ hands, to slap on his lower back with such power he didn’t know she actually had. He knew all too well how hard her head was –he was knocked out _twice_ before– but her hands? _Never in his entire life._

“Holy _shit_!” he told to himself he didn’t squeal, because _men didn’t squeal_ , _god dammit_ , “ _Fuck_!” he could actually feel the imprints of her hands on his skin. _Fuck, they’re gonna leave a bruise_.

“I-I’m so sorry, K-Kurosaki-kun.” Inoue whimpered, “I d-didn’t mean to, I s-swear. Let me heal you.”

“N-No.” his voice wasn’t high either, damn it, “S-Save your strength. I’ll be okay. Didn’t even sting.”

“B-But––”

“No. I’m okay. I’m okay. I’m okay.” He was most definitely _not okay._ His back hurt like a bitch _. How strong was she anyway?!_ “Here. L-Let me set you down so you can rest, okay?”

He quickly flash-stepped away and set her down carefully, minding her bleeding nose, “You okay?” He asked and Inoue blinked up at him. She nodded and pulled his torn sleeve from her face.

“Ah! It stopped!” she said and smiled and he couldn’t help but grin back.

“Yeah, it did.” He chuckled and continued to grin, not seeing how her eyes grew wide and her cheeks flaring, “Now, stay here. I’ll be right back okay? I just need to–– _Shit, Inoue! What the hell! It’s still bleeding? Keep your head––Oi! Inoue!”_

_**… &…** _

Yhwach blinked from afar, his eyes still watching his _son_ fret over that woman. He pressed his lips together, and lowering his sword he turned and walked back to his throne. Idly, as he sat back down, he wandered if all his _sons_ and _daughters_ were that oblivious. Surely, not all. If that were the case then the rest of his Quincy generation would be doomed.

Scowling, he stretched his back and then his neck. Bones popping and muscles straining from age. A hand reached up and massaged the stiffness. His eyes –at least a pair of them– still on the duo far away to a stone pillar down the grand stairs. Her nose was _still_ bleeding and he was _still_ fretting. His fingers found a tight spot and he frowned when Ichigo used his sleeve again to stop the bleeding.

It didn’t work. Her nose was still bleeding a river and he was still fretting.

Settling back to his chair with a deep frown, Yhwach closed his eyes and waited for Ichigo to come back and finish their fight.

In the meantime, he’ll hope and pray to whatever God may be listening, that his remaining _children_ aren’t on that level of obliviousness as Masaki’s son.

**_… &…_ **

**Author's Note:**

> What do you mean this isn’t how it went? What do you mean this is stupid?? What are you--


End file.
